


Que Sera Sera

by AceLee



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Based of that Steven universe episode, Established Relationship, Keith centric, Lance singing!!!!, M/M, Pidge is more of a side character in this, Takes place after s1e09, a little hurt!everyonr, au-ish, blood mention, but before s1e10, hurt!keith, hurt!lance, where ruby tries to find sapphire after being captured by Jasper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 19:35:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7814437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceLee/pseuds/AceLee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captured by Sendak, Keith escapes and looks for Lance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Que Sera Sera

**Author's Note:**

> Lance's Que Sera Sera is based off my grandma's version that she would sing all the time. It's a little slower and maybe more jazzier than Doris Day's version. https://youtu.be/YO-hKnfWBHs This was the closest version I could find. just imagine this with less instruments and slightly slower and with Lance's voice.
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr: @arealdemigosh !!!

Head resting on his knees, Keith scowled.

 

 _Just a peace talk._  Allura had said. _Harmless little planet with very timid people._

 _That's right!_ Coran had added with a flick of his finger. _That means only one lion and minimal armor!_

 

Keith rolled his eyes. What a bad idea  _that_  had turned out to be.

 

They had all loaded into Shiro's Black Lion in just their body armor with their bayards tucked away, leaving their helmets in the castle, and took off towards that planet.

It turned out that the peace talk with a 'harmless little planet with very timid people' had actually been a trap set up by Sendak, who had managed to survive being ejected into space by Shiro a couple weeks earlier.

The minute the five Paladins had fully stepped out of the Black Lion, Galra soldiers swarmed them like flies, separating them from the Black Lion. The Black Lion had immediately tried to mow its way though the thick mass of Galra soldiers to get to them, grabbing mouthfuls and tossing them up in the air, but everyone could see it was hopeless. There were just too many.

As he was being taken down by fifteen Galra soldiers, Shiro had yelled at his Lion to get back to the castle and warn Princess Allura. The Black Lion had understood and rocketed off, but not before crushing another thirty. That was when Sendak's angry voice had rang out through the battle, telling all his soldiers to capture the paladins instead since they couldn't get their hands on the Lions.

 

Keith leaned his head back against the metal wall of the cell he was in now. He winced as the bruise on the back of his head was pressed. He reached up and gently prodded it, flinching slightly when his fingers felt something wet. Keith lowered his hand and found a bit of blood on his fingertips.

 _That's not good._ Keith thought grimly.

 

The Paladins had not gone quietly, which was to be expected. Shiro had managed to throw off those fifteen Galras and free himself only for them to be replaced by twenty more. In the end, it had been a dog pile of Galra soldiers with Shiro pined down, his head pressed against the dirt as his hands were cuffed behind him.

Pidge and Hunk had fought together. Pidge's short-ranged blade swiping back and forth, electrocuting anyone who came in range. Hunk had stood behind them, back against a tree. His cannon had fired nonstop into the wave of Galras.

Even with that powerful combination of long ranged and short ranged weapons, they couldn't stand against the sheer number of Galra soldiers and had soon been overrun. A bound and struggling Pidge had been lifted over the shoulder of a Galra and carried towards the huge Galra ship in the distance. Behind them, an unconscious Hunk had his arms yanked above his head as he was pulled along on his back.

Keith himself had been struggling on his own. His relentless training had been a huge help. He probably held off as much Galra as Shiro did, if not more. But Keith wasn't a machine and he had gotten tired. His reflexes got slower and his swings got weaker and wilder with each Galra he fought.

Keith had just pushed another dead Galra off him when Lance had shoved him to the side, taking a blast in the shoulder that would've hit Keith in the head. Twisting as he fell, Lance landed with his chest landing on the dirt and an arm grabbed his ankle and dragged him backwards into the mass of Galras, his unprotected face dragging over the rocky ground. Keith hadn't even had time to yell out Lance's name before the butt of a blaster hit Keith in the back of the head and the last thing he felt was falling into waiting arms before it went dark.

 

Huddled up on the floor of his cell, Keith looked out through the transparent purple force field keeping him separated from the rest of the ship. Somewhere out there was his team, and most importantly, Lance. Keith didn't even know if Lance had even survived that blast.

Feeling useless, Keith angrily lashed out banging one fist against the wall. It echoed around before silence blanketed the room again. Keith leaned back, ignoring the stinging pain in his hand.

It was quiet in his cell, save for his harsh breathing and the whistle of air flowing through the vent next to him. The air chilled his ear tips and Keith was grateful for his armor kept his body warm. A few moments passed and Keith's breathing evened out. The air whooshed next to him.

Keith sat there listening to the air hiss, hum, and sing next to hi-

Wait, sing?

Keith jolted off the wall and leaned his head against the vent, hands pressed on either side. Wind blowing his hair across his face, Keith tried to pick out Lance's voice.

_**"-era. Whatever will be, will be. The future's not ours to see. Que sera, sera."** _

It was faint and it was definitely Lance which meant he was alive. Gradually, Lance's voice got loud enough that Keith could still hear it while sitting against the wall next to the vent rather than jamming his ear into it. It softly filled up the silence of the room. Keith's lips quirked up in an almost smile and he relaxed as he listened to Lance sing.

It was a while before marching footsteps echoed down the hall, getting louder and louder as it came close to his cell. Keith got up to press his face against the far edge of the force field, trying to see what or who was coming down the hallway.

The rhythmic, pounding steps came closer and Keith could finally see a patrol advancing.

"Hey!" Keith banged on the force field as the two sentries passed by. "Hey, you! Let me out! Fight me like a real soldier!"

They ignored him and marched past.

 _Like they would've actually let you out._ A sarcastic, imaginary voice, sounding a lot like Lance, said in the back of his mind.

"Shut up." Keith said back to the imaginary voice, spinning around to settle back in his previous spot by the vent.

"Keith?"

Keith turned. Pidge was standing on the other side of the force field, hands and face pressed against it. They're voice slightly muffled by the thick barrier in between them.

"Pidge?" Keith pressed his hands against the force field too. "How did you get out?"

"Oh," Pidge said, pushing up their glasses. "That was easy. I was studying some Galra tech back at the castle and I made this device that completely bl-"

Keith froze, eyes widening. "Wait, do you hear that?"

Pidge stopped mid-explanation and looked at him strangely. They furrowed their eyebrows and tilted their head to catch sound better. "Hear what?"

Everything had gone dead silent.

Lance had stopped singing.

"Hurry, Pidge! Let me out! Let me out!" Keith said frantically, banging on the force field.

"Okay, okay. Hold on!" Pidge pulled out a blue glowing device and removed a panel from somewhere to the right of the cell Keith couldn't see.

Keith tapped his fingers against the force field impatiently.

"Got it!" Pidge said, drawing back.

Keith stepped back as the force field disappeared.

"Here, I found our bayards." Pidge said pulling out Keith's red bayard from the brown fabric bag slung over their back.

"Thanks, Pidge. Now come on! We need to find Lance!" Keith said, taking the bayard. He turned and ran in the direction the previous patrol had gone.

"W-wait!" Pidge called after him, struggling to keep up. "What's wrong with Lance."

"He stopped singing!" Keith answered without turning to look back at them.

"What?"

Keith stopped at the entrance to a perpendicular hallway. He grabbed Pidge and motioned for them to be quiet as he pressed them both low against the wall. A different patrol of sentries marched by. Footsteps echoing in the tense silence.

Once they had past, Keith looked around the corner to check for more soldiers before pulling Pidge towards the way the patrol had come. The two of them ran silently past empty cells only stopping to duck away from more sentries and the occasional Galra official.

As they ducked down a third time, this time behind a cart, a blue figure crouching in a cell at the end of the hall caught Keith's attention.

"Lance?" Keith called out once the patrol was long gone. He ran towards the cell.

"Lance?" Keith called again once he was in front of the force field. It was dark and hard to see into the cell. Keith pressed against against the barrier, one hand shading his eyes to shield it from light so he could see through the dark better.

The figure slowly turned to face Keith and blinked at him, with its three eyes.

"You're not Lance." Keith frowned, backing up as Pidge moved forward.

"Hang on. We'll get you out of there." Pidge said, slipping into 'Voltron Paladin, Defender and Savior of the Universe' mode. Pidge pulled out the blue glowing device again and reached towards the panel.

The creature jumped at them and screeched.

"Holy Quiznak!" Pidge yelped as both Paladins jerked back in surprise as the creature thumped against the force field. It growled once at them before settling back in its original spot.

Pidge and Keith shared a confused look before Pidge knelt down and slowly reached over to the panel again.

The creature let out a warning growl and Pidge retracted their hand.

"Hey. It's okay." Pidge said in a low soft voice. "We're here to help."

Keith turned away as Pidge tried to reassure the creature, checking for any Galra patrols. The previous one had gone by 127 ticks ago meaning the next one wouldn't be here until another 200 ticks.

_**"-hen I was just a little girl, I asked my mother, 'What will I be?'"** _

_Lance._

Keith strained his ears, trying to pick up the soft singing, while internally chuckling at Lance's words.

"Will I be pretty? Will I be rich? And this is what she said to me."

_It's coming from-_

A loud screech interrupted Keith's thoughts. He turned around to see Pidge jam the blue glowing device into the now open panel and disabled the force field.

"Come on. Come out. You're free now." Pidge coaxed, reaching out, but the creature snarled at Pidge's offered hand. It clawed at Pidge before retreating to the back of the cell, growling.

**_"Que sera, s-"_ **

The creature screeched its head off as Pidge tried to draw it out.

"Argh! This is a waste of time! Pidge, come on!" Keith growled.

"Just hold on. I can do it." Pidge said as they reached for the creature again only to have it screech again.

**_"Whatever will be, will be."_ **

"Pidge, it's going to attract attention. The guards could be here any second. We need to go now." Keith said, frustrated.

"You go. We'll have to split up anyways if we want to find everyone on this big ship." Pidge said, turning towards Keith.

Keith nodded quickly before taking off towards Lance.

 _ **"The future's not ours to see."**_  
  
_Left. Right. Right. Right. Left. Right. Righ-_

Hold on he's been here before.

**_"Que sera, sera. What will be, will be."_ **

Keith let out a frustrated groan. He turned another two corners before ending up at a vast open area with three hallways leading out. A dark purple ceiling loomed impossibly high above. Keith bet an entire Lion could probably fit in here and there would still be enough space above for Keith to stand.

**_"When I grew up and fell in love, I asked my sweetheart, 'What lies ahead?'"_ **

Lance's soft words flowed around the purple metal walls of the ship, echoing off the ceiling and bouncing around the room, making it impossible to figure out which way it was coming from. Keith groaned again. This could take forever. Who knows how big this ship is.

 _Probably Sendak._ The imaginary sarcastic Lance-like voice said in the back of his head.

"Shut up." Keith muttered back.

"Will we have rainbows? Day after day? And here's what my sweetheart said-"

Keith slowly slid along the walls of the open and vulnerable room. If any patrol passed through, Keith wouldn't be able to hide.

"Que sera, sera." Keith murmured absently, singing quietly along with Lance as he leaned the first hallway to figure out which hallway the sound came loudest from. Keith knows he's butchering the words and tune of the song. Lance always ended up laughing at his pronunciation and teased him of being tone deaf. Keith had sung this song before when Lance had tried to teach Keith this song that his _mamá_ and _abuelita_ would sing while working around the house. It was a slower version of the original song, almost a lullaby, Lance had told him once.

"Whatever will be-" Keith whispered as he moved on to the second hallway. "-will be."

Lance didn't seem to be any louder in this hallway than the first hallway, so Keith crept over to the third hallway.

"The future's not ours-" Keith stuck his head around the corner into the hallway. "-to see." It seems to be slightly louder in this direction. Keith stepped into the hallway to make sure.

_**"Que sera, sera. What will be, will-"** _

" **SHUT UP!** " Sendak's loud roar violently interrupted, vibrating the entire ship. It followed by a loud BANG of something hitting the metal walls.

And then silence.

"No! Lance!" Keith ran down the third hallway all pretense of careful quiet thrown on the ground. Keith didn't even bother to keep watch for Galra guards or even keep track of where he was going. He just kept turning and turning and he can swear on his life he was _just here!_

Keith stopped at the entrance of a three direction room. If it was the same room as before, he wouldn't be able to tell because all the damn hallways and rooms on this damn Galra ship looked all the damn same.

Keith gritted his teeth. He was _this_ close to just pulling out his sword and cutting his way through the walls, which would be incredibly impractical, but Keith was _frustrated_.

Just as he was turning around to go back the way he had come, a flash of blue caught the corner of his eye and Keith remembered the last time he had thought something was Lance.

"Lance?" Keith called out turning around, daring himself to have a little hope.

And sure enough, there he was. One slightly banged up Lance. One of his arms gripping his shoulder where there was a dent in his armor, probably from that blast Lance took for Keith, and the other arm pulling Pidge along.

Lance grinned when he spotted Keith, his smile still blindingly white despite the dried blood coloring Lance's cheeks and forehead from scratches on his face when he had been dragged across the rough terrain when he went down during the capture. He didn't seem to have any other bleeding wounds though.

The corner of Keith's lips quirked up slightly as he ran toward to meet Lance, who apparently had the same idea and jogged towards Keith.

They meet nearer to Lance's side, a little past the middle. Keith stood awkwardly for a second before Lance basically tackled him in a hug. Keith froze before tentatively hugging Lance back, wrapping both arms around Lance's back.

Remembering the bang from earlier, Keith held back Lance at arm length and scanned Lance for any recent injuries. "Did they hurt you?"

Lance smirked. "No, but even if they tried, they wouldn't have been able to handle this." He held up his good arm and 'flexed' waggling his eyebrows at Keith.

Keith scoffed and rolled his eyes. Yeah, Lance was fine.

"Sorry to break this heart-melting reunion, but Sendak's coming in down that hallway." Pidge said from behind Lance.

Keith turned and sure enough, when he looked to where Pidge had pointed, there was Sendak coming in from hallway number two with at least twenty soldiers behind him, an even mix of robots and Galra. Keith could already hear the clang of their metal boots hitting the ground and the loud whir of their guns.

"Lance, you and Pidge go find the others. I'll hold them off." Keith said, his bayard materializing into his sword.

"Like I'm going to let you steal all the glory, mullet head." Lance smirked, his bayard glowed and his trusty rifle replaced it in his hands.

"You're hurt." Keith scowled, nodding at the dent in Lance's armor without even turning his head to look at him.

"Psh. This thing? Just a bruise. The armor took most of it. I bet I can still hold off more Galra than you."

Lance was baiting him, Keith could tell, but this was one of the few times he was not going to fall for it.

"Eve-"

"Keith," Pidge interrupted. "You're not going to be able to hold of all those Galras by yourself and even _Shiro_ couldn't defeat Sendak by himself."

Keith looked at both of them and then back at the Galra marching down the hall. He sighed, "Fine. Pidge, go find the others. Lance, stay with me.

Pidge nodded and turned around. They darted around the corner and disappeared from view.

"Y'know the bet still stands." Lance joked, aiming his rifle. "If I take out more you have to tie up your mullet for a week."

"In your dreams," Keith shot back.

They stood ready, tense, as Sendak stopped at the entrance of the second hallway. Galra soldiers standing ready behind him.

"Surrender yourselves." Sendak said smoothly, his voice carrying over the open space.

Keith tightened his stance and eyed Sendak's new Galra arm. It looked a lot bigger and thicker than the last one and twice as dangerous. Keith doubted it would be easy to cut off this time.

"Um, how about no?" Lance replied, his gun raised about eye level.

"Then you will die. You are insignificance to us. Once the Paladins are gone the Lions will be vulnerable and it will be ours for the taking," Sendak replied, teeth bared.

"Excuse me? Did you just call me insignificant? I'll have you know I am _very_ significant," Lance smirked, eyes bright.

Oh gosh. Keith knew that face. That was the 'I'm about to tell a joke only I will find hilarious' face.

"In fact I'm so significant-" Lance's smirk was spreading into a full force grin. "-some might even call me a _significant_ other. Specifically, _Keith's_ significant other

Lance looked over to Keith with a shit-eating grin and waggled his eyebrows. "Eh?"

"More like significant annoyance." Keith muttered just loud enough for Lance to hear.

"Rude." Lance said to him.

Keith rolled his eyes.

"Enough chatter." Sendak growled. He raised his bionic arm and the whir of Galra guns increased behind him. "Come fight me."

A snarl on his face, Keith stepped forward but a hand on his shoulder stopped him. Keith turned to face Lance whose face looked uncharacteristically grim, which was understandable given the current situation. When they had first fought Sendak, it had taken all five members of Voltron _and_ Allura to defeat him and Sendak was definitely not going to make the same mistakes as last time.

"Hey," Lance paused, looking into Keith's eyes.

"If we don't survive this..." Lance trailed off, apparently unable to find the right words.

They looked at each other for a beat.

"Que sera, sera." Keith finished for him.

Lance's eyes widened in surprise before his expression soften into a fond smile. "Que sera, sera."

They turned to face Sendak and charged.

**Author's Note:**

> A little history behind my grandma's version: She used to sing it back in Vietnam during the Vietnam War for Vietnamese soldiers, like her husband, and one time in Saigon before its fall. She sings it really softly a lot and used to use it as a lullaby for me when I was younger. Now, we just sing it together around the house while doing chores.
> 
> Anyways thanks for reading my attempt at writing. I have no idea how people write so good. Writing is hard. I had to rewrite this story like 4 times and it STILL isn't as good. Well you know what they say, practice makes perfect!
> 
> Please leave a kudos! Please!
> 
> (and if it's not too much to ask, a comment too! <3)


End file.
